


[VID] I Hear the Bells

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [27]
Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Christmas, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Halloween, Identity Issues, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pumpkin King tries on Santa's hat for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] I Hear the Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Mike Doughty  
> Length: 3:14  
> Content/physical warnings: None
> 
> For Halloween/holiday season 2013. (Hey, if department stores can put up tinsel and Christmas trees in October...) Lessons learned include: Avoiding talkyface in this movie is impossible; Jack Skellington raises his arms a lot. Also turned out to be good practice in advancing a narrative against repetitive choruses.

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/77464533>

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQIzPRDYpko>

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/?9wj3cwt3ttlq7ot)

LYRICS

I hear the bells  
Down in the canyons, it's  
Snow in New York  
Some blue December, I'm  
Gone to the moon  
About to go, and I'm  
Calling to you  
Throughout the world and well 

I can (I can)  
Hear the bells are  
Ringing joyful and triumphant and  
I can (I can)  
Hear the bells are  
Ringing joyful and triumphant and

I hear the bells  
They are like emeralds, and  
Glints in the night  
Commas and ampersands  
Your moony face  
So inaccessible  
Your inner mind  
So inexpressible

(Chorus)  
Dum dum dum dum be dum dummm  
Dum dum dum dum be dum dummm

I'm seeking girls  
In sales and marketing  
Let's go make out  
Up in the balcony  
Your business dress  
So businesslike and I'm  
Tossing the blouse  
Over its chairback and

(Chorus)  
Dum dum dum dum be dum dummm  
Dum dum dum dum be dum dummm

You snooze, you lose  
Well I have snost and lost  
I'm pushing through  
I'll disregard the cost  
I hear the bells  
So fascinating and  
I'll slug it out  
I'm sick of waiting

(Chorus repeat)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/314858.html>


End file.
